Version 2006 - Ch 66
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> The incident with the dust cloud was now over two month ago. We had crossed the gap and now steadily went further down the Core ward sector. Our sensors picked up some unknown space traffic now and then, but in general this area of space appeared to be much less busy than Upward and Spin Ward, the Sectors of the Union and all the others. We had made two more fuel stops and this time without incidents at all on uninhabited worlds. Until today we more or less followed a straight line but today the Red Dragon had changed course as we passed a Quasar. Narth explained that this Quasar was one of the triggers in Red Dragons mind and opened some information to a location where he would gain more of his memory. Krabbel pointed at a star system on his navigation screen." I t looks like he is heading for that red Star system there. There isn't much else around." Cateria who was sitting in for Muhammad said:" There were always Quasars near Celtest worlds. I was only a medic of course but I think we made them." "We always wondered about that. I mean many of our scientist believe Quasars where artificially made." "I am not sure if all Quasars are indeed of artificial nature." She responded . "Since there are many in other Galaxies as well and we Celtest never traveled to other Galaxies even though we had the technology." "Do you remember much of that enemy you were fighting, we only know as the Dark Ones?" " It was a space faring culture for the most part. With space ships and troops and all that, but at a higher Tech Level as we were and on your Tech Level scale they were a 12. They had ships as big as planets and not just one or two but fleets of them. They did not fly somewhere. They had the ability of absolute movement. Their ships could be anywhere in an instant! But they enjoyed war so much they didn't simply destroy planets or solar systems as they easily could and did. They invaded raining their troops on a surface. It was said the Dark Empire ruled over more than a thousand Galaxies with an iron fist. They had one Emperor . One Being on the top who ruled with absolute power. We always heard those rumors that he was not a mere being but a God. A demon perhaps. With powers beyond Psionics . If that is all true I do not know but it was said this emperor had ultimate dominion of space and time. A thought of his could move Galaxies and that his power and rule stretched over more than one reality and more than one dimension." She held up her hand." I know it was most likely just the fantasies and legends of us Celtest. Knowing we would lose." Narth spoke." Only the Narth Supreme knows if they are indeed just legends as we too had contact with the Dark Ones. It was the reason we choose to abandon all contact with this Universe and remove our world from this plane. I know Narth met the Dark Ones even before the UNI became a Space faring civilization." Cateria gasped." the Uni were to us what we Celtest are to you. A long lost Civilization. Somehow I have a feeling the Age of the Narth isn't counted in Centuries but in Eons." He nodded."Your feeling is not so wrong. But even Billion Years can still be counted in Centuries." I rolled my eyes as I did so often at Narths matter of fact statements and looked at Cateria. You heard him you can count Billions just fine...just takes a little longer." She smiled." I never thought I would admit it but I am very fond of this crew and this Narth." "As this Narth is fond of you and even knows what the meaning of Fondness is!" I turned to Shea."That brings me to a question. We do have a little time so why don't you tell me the story behind that sword of yours. You never actually told us. How come it cuts even a Celtest suit?" She turned on her seat to face us." Why it does it I can't tell you. It defies any method of scanning. The Material appears the same und any magnification. there is no molecular level, no surface structure, no measurable energy but it cuts through anything except its own scabbard." "Well is it a secret where you got it from?" "No I just never really told it to anyone. Here is the story. I was a young Sojonit. On my way to my first customer. When I witnessed a fight. A bright somewhat glowing human like man in what I can only describe as a very ancient looking armor fought another man in a black armor of similar design. the Man in the black armor seemed to emit black flames all around him and they fought each other with swords. they fought like I never seen anything ever again, hurling energy beams at each other out of their eyes and nothing around them mattered , they simply crashed through concrete walls and steel as if you and I walk through air. Their weapons cut anything in their way. then the bright glowing one noticed me and thundered something I didn't understand. The Dark one however actually caught a falling wall that would otherwise have crushed me and was stabbed by the white glowing one. The Dark one was wounded but not done and beheaded the other. At this the body of the white Knight vanished in a blinding light and the Dark One was looking at me and I saw no face just darkness and he picked up the remaining Sword of the white Knight and handed it to me then he to vanished." She finished and she sighed." They had leveled the entire city block, hundreds had died but no one of the survivors had seen what caused it . No one remembered the fight except me. I have spend much time researching and stumbled on only one reference to the Knights of the Light and it was on a fragmented piece of vellum in the Sojonit Library." Narth said."I think you too need to come to Narth and show your sword to the Narth Supreme. For I think you have witnessed the clash between a Knight of the Order and a Warrior of the Balance. I know little more, but another Narth has spend its entire existence on the research of these and I know he had witnessed a fight similar to yours. He might be able to tell you more." Har-Hi grunted." I must admit I don't like this idea of beings with powers and abilities like this. It would mean that there are things out there that make all our struggles and achievements appear pointless and small." He put in words what I was thinking." I feel that way when it comes to Psionics. It is actually only natural that there are other things and powers out there and life develops even in the strangest places. That reminds me how is that dust thing doing?" Shea looked away and was suddenly busy on her console. Narth was not paying any attention to me and Har Hi simply stared at the main viewer. "I was just asking a question, guys!" Har Hi said." Who are you asking?" "Anyone who can answer me that question. Why do I have a feeling that thing isn't in a box and contained in force fields and you all know about it!" Har -Hi said." You didn't specifically order it to be in a box. You said to make sure it is properly contained. Shea said it just could fit in a box as I recall." I got up." Krabbel you have the Conn. I think I am going to have a look myself. Is this some sort of conspiracy?" The Dai shook his head."You know better than that. We would never conspire against you. We simply thought it might not be all that important. You being the Captain having all those other things on your mind." "Har-Hi, we are flying now for the better of two month through space with nothing happening at all. I am running out of ideas how to phrase Nothing in the Log book . Now I am not bored or anything like that but certainly we are not busy. Shea what is going on?" She also got up."Maybe it is better you do come and see for yourself. Dusty has learned a lot in two month." "Dusty?" "It wanted a name. Everything has a name. The concept of naming things was alien to it. You don't need names if you think you are the only living thing in the universe." "You named the thing Dusty?" "No that was Alya. She named it and Dusty liked it." "So where is Dusty now? I have a feeling I won't find him contained in Hangar bay A." Narth nodded." I think you can trust your feelings on that indeed!" While I walked to the IST I said."You are in on it too?" "I am in on this ship yes." "Narth I carried your Hug thing and I think you just tried to act! I told SHIP that isn't going to work and you are certainly even a worse actor than she is!" SHIP giggled and I looked up towards the ceiling as I always did when I addressed her." Now that you are part of this, surprises me not one bit." SHIP said." Honestly Captain we did not do anything against your will or anything that would have harmed you or the ship. We just thought you might order Dusty to be contained in a box. He really was terribly lonely all his existence and he is thirsty for companion ship and loves to talk. Dusty was afraid you would order him outside once we reached a suitable star system. So we sort of promised it not to say much as long as you didn't ask." "I didn't ask because I was under the impression the thing was contained in a box and would be released so it can feed on a sun or something. So where is it?" "Playing Cards with Golden, the Holdian Specialist, TheOther, Suit and Cirruit in the Pirates Den." "Dusty the Cosmic Dust cloud is playing cards in our Pirates Den. Do you know what the Admiral will say if he reads that in my report?" I went into the IST and down to the Hangar Deck. SHIP answered. " I am not able to predict what the Fleet Admiral would say." There on a smaller table to the side of the huge round one sat The Other, the robot with Suit, Our Y'All , my Chief engineer, the Little Furry Specialist Warner and the Golden Merchant. Muhammad was standing behind something that had the form of a humanoid. It looked somewhat as if a kid tried to form a man out of dark sand. No facial features , just eyes made from different lighter colored sand. I heard Muhammad say." Looks like you got a full house, not bad but it won't beat Circuit's Royal Flash." Then there was silence. They noticed me! The thing spoke with a mechanical sounding voice." Now why is no one talking. Is this part of celebrating a Royal Flash?" Cirruit got up." Captain, meet Dusty. Dusty this is our Captain!" The thing said." Captain please do not send me out. I am no longer alone and I found the greatest treasure in the Universe, Company!" "I am not going to kick you out. I am just a bit surprised to find you here and not contained as I thought you were." "Captain. I am not dangerous. I did not know this sphere contains beings. I did not know there was any other thinking and talking being, except me. I cannot remember how I came to be and I never met anyone like me. All I know is I was alone." "I am no monster. You could have told me. You make me sound like some cold hearted Fangsnapper. I even allowed Suit to be conscripted." Alya the sad looking girl I only now noticed came around and stood before me." Then could you not conscript me and Dusty too? So we can be like the others and not outsiders?" "I am sure glad Mc Elligott gave me a big enough ship . we might have to weld on some extra room by the time we return. I can't really conscript you Alya, you are still too young." "I am sixteen at least and that is old enough. Narth said so! Dad would be happy I know." "Well what can I say against that if Narth thinks so and if Cloud can play cards I am sure he can find something to do, but I want you Shea and Narth to tell me that Dusty and Alya know what that means to become a member of the fleet. Including the possibility they are being sent to the Academy after we return." Narth pointed into the group."Alya already studies for that and knows that quite well. Har-Hi is holding Basic School for Suit, Ensign Batu, Dusty and Alya every day in his spare time." "I somehow begin to understand what the Old Admiral meant when he called us the strangest ship in the fleet. But alright I sign your Conscription documents and swear you in." Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006